The Farmer
by Scottish-Dragon
Summary: A farmer from Ealdor remembers Albions Court Warlock. 1 shot. DISCLAIMER: I do not own Merlin.


I can still remember Hunith as we grew up. She was fun and free. Then, shortly after her 20th birthday, she fell in love. Giaus, a Court Physcian, had sent a man in need to her. Balinor loved her to.

But he ran.

Two weeks passed, and we learned that Hunith was with child.

Then she left.

Three years passed, and Hunith rode into the village, a small boy clinging to her back.

She climbed off the horse, lifted the small boy, shared a few words with Maggie, my wife before going into her house.

Maggie stood beside me.

"Hunith's back" she said.

"I saw, who was the boy?" I asked her.  
"Her son, never gave me a name though" said Maggie.

The next morning, Hunith was walking through the village, beside her jogged her boy.

She turned and saw me, smiled and walked over to me.  
"Hi" she smiled.  
"Hi, where have you been?" I asked.  
"I went to Camelot, to see Giaus" she lied to me.  
"Okay, that's good" I lied right back at her.

There was an awkard silence.  
"Merlin just told me that I'm actually getting something. It was good seeing you again" said Hunith.

"Who's Merlin?" I asked.

"He's my son" said Hunith. The boy beside Hunith looked at me and I saw her eyes in him.  
"He's lucky to have you has a mother" I said. She smiled and walked away, her son following her.

It was when I saw home that I realised he never said a word.

In fact, no one heard Merlin utter a word until his fifth year.

A man from our village died in battle for our King. The woman of our village were consoling his wife. His son, Will lashed at anyone, so no one went near him.

Hunith walked past with Merlin and saw that Will was crying. She bent down and whispered in his ear. When she pulled back, Merlin smiled at her and ran over to Will.

"Hello" he said. Everyone in the village stopped. His voice wasn't what we were expecting. It was young and childish as it should be but underneath that lay a man who would see too much and be someone very important.

Will looked up and everyone saw the shock in his face at who had spoke to him. Merlin was well known for not talking.

"Your the werid kid" he whispered.

"I perfer Merlin" shrugged Merlin and he took a seat beside Will.

"I'm Will" said Will.  
"I know" smiled Merlin.

"How?" asked Will, "you never talk to anyone."  
"I may have never spoke to any of you but I spoke to my mother plenty of times. And believe it or not, I do have ears and I have heard plenty of people call you Will and I am not an idiot" said Merlin.

Will burst out laughing.

Will's mother walked beside Hunith.

"What is your son doing?" she asked.

"What he does best, cheering people up" smiled Hunith.

Merlin and Will became instant best friends and pranked everyone in the village but their mothers.

When the boys were fifteen, Merlin vanished.

Hunith carried on as normal while Will got more and more angry.

Then the raiders arrived.

We begged for help from our own king and he refused us. At a village meeting, Hunith said she was going to Camelot, to seek help from their king. People annouced she was mad, mental and had no help in hell.

Then Hunith told us what we thought impossible.

"I would already have a place to stay, Merlin is in Camelot, training under the Court Physcian" said Hunith.

"He's not in the Court" I told her.

"No, but he is the personal servant to Prince Arthur" and Hunith left to pack.

I followed her and saw that she was talking to Will.

"Will Merlin be coming back?" he asked.

"Yes" smiled Hunith. Will smiled back.

Hunith left the following morning and was away for a week.

When she returned, she had four other people. Merlin, a maid called Gwen, the lady Morgana and PRINCE ARTHUR.

Prince Arthur trained us, we were pretty good. We saw that Merlin fitted in with them. They smiled and cheered. Merlin was no good with a sword but we saw he was good with the horses and shooting with a bow and arrow.

We won the battle but Will died. No one was sure if Merlin was staying or going but if was revealed when Merlin said goodbye to his mother, climbed his horse and they rode away.

While they stayed, we learned that Merlin got the job saving Arthurs life after spending two days insulting him. Gwen and Morgana laughed at that. We were shocked. The boy who never talked insulting a prince.

Hunith received letters from Merlin a lot, but we didn't hear anything untin a few years later, when Gwen came into the village.

Hunith ran to her and hugged her.

"Merlin told..." said Gwen.

"Don't worry. Merlin told me everything and your welcome to stay" smiled Hunith.

Gwen was here for a moth when Merlin ran in with two strangers and Arthur.

When an army arrived, Arthur, Merlin, Isobelle, Triston and Gwen fled.

A week later, Hunith recieved a letter from Merlin. It was addressed to all of us. It told us that Morgana had turned evil and they had defeated Cenred meaning we were under the reign of King Arthur and Queen Guinevere.

Five years passed and Camelot had control over most of Albion. Everything was quiet until a Knight of Camelot rode in.

He turned in his saddle and yelled:  
"Ha, beat the lot of you."  
"Shut up Gwaine" yelled Arthurs voice. Then he and Merlin came into sight. Several had to hold back gasps. Merlin wore a cloak of the lightest blue.

Behind them were more Knights and Gwen.

"Yeah, but I still beat the lot of you" the Kinght, Gwaine, smirked.

Arthur and Merlin looked at each other.  
"Leon" Arthir said. Leon got of his horse, walked over to Gwaine and took his water skin.

"Sorry Gwaine, but your alcohol has been taken away" smirked Leon.  
"But..." pouted Gwaine.

"Oh, give it back" shrugged Arthur.

Leon handed it back while the others climbed off their horses.

Gwaine went drink from the skin but yelled:  
"MERLIN!"

"Yes Gwaine?" Merlin asked.

"Bring it back" Gwaine ordered.

"Bring what back Gwaine?"  
"The ale, bring back the ale" Gwaine moaned.  
"If you insist" a bucket appeared above Gwaine, tipped over and soaked Gwaine.

The Knights burst out laughing.

"Merlin!" yelled Hunith.

"Yes?" Merlin smiled.

"What's going on?" asked Hunith.

"Oh, they found out" said Merlin with a smile.

"And they're okay with it?"  
"Kinda hard not to be, when someone's about to stab you in the gut and he suddenly goes flying" smirked Gwain, trying to get his wet fringe out of the way.

"They all found in different ways" smirked Merlin.

"I found out when Morgana kidnapped me to get to Arthur. Merlin caused a chandelier to fall on her. Arthur knew at this point" smiled Gwen.

"I found out when Merlin pushed me out the way of a random sorcerers curse, got hit and was fine. Then he reflected it back to the sorcerer" said Leon.

"I learned after Morgana kidnapped and placed images in my head. Merlin used the air to hold me down and cleared all the images away. I was the last to find out" smiled another Knight.

"Oh, is Elyan jealous?" asked Gwaine.  
"I just asked him" replied a big Knight.

"And he just told you?" asked Hunith, glaring at her son.

"We were surronded by evil sorcerers by this point" said Merlin.  
"Oh" said Hunith. By this point, the entire village was listening.

"And Arthur?" asked Hunith.

"He just told me" shrugged Arthur.

"Seriously!" a villager yelled.  
"Yeah, and we didn't talk for a week" smiled Merlin. Arthur smiled as well.

"We thought they were ill. Everything was quiet. The entire kingdom felt it" said Gwaine.

"Isn't that a bit of a exaggeration?" asked Hunith.

"Nope, the entire kingdom was depressed" Leon said.

"Then, they were suddenly alright. Laughing and joking like nothing had happened" finsihed Gwaine.

"SO you all know Merlin, you could've just wrote" said Hunith.

"Well, we're on the way back from a hunting trip and I am making an important annoucement. And Merlin wanted you to know that I'm lifting the ban on magic and giving Merlin another title" smiled Arthur.

"What other titles does he have?" I asked.

"Well, apprentice to the Court Physcian. Court Warlock. Manservant. Emrys and Dragonlord" said Arthur.  
Our mouths were open. DragonLord!

Hunith was still crying with joy after they had left. SHe aslo told us wondress stories of Merlin, from his father to the three years with the Druids till he left for Camelot. Then she spent ages reading the letters sent to her.

Years later, we still heard stories about King Arthur or Albion and his Court Warlock, Advisor and Best Friend.

Merlin, the boy from Ealdor.


End file.
